


Those Who’ve Been Drawn Together

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Chocolate Box Treat, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: “You know this means you can never doubt that I love you again, right?" Roman said, holding the sturdy frame steady for Dean to tape down the last loose edge of the thick brown paper he’d wrapped around the artwork.





	Those Who’ve Been Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let No Man Tear Asunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517830) by [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning). 



> Set shortly after “Let No Man Tear Asunder” & probably not making much sense without its context.

"You know this means you can never doubt that I love you again, right?" Roman said, holding the sturdy frame steady for Dean to tape down the last loose edge of the thick brown paper he’d wrapped around the artwork.

He laughed. "Thought you knew better than to underestimate me." It was the damnedest thing, though: he did feel lovable more often than not these days - turned out to be good, having a sunny, goofy husband around to remind him all the times he might have forgotten. “Besides, unless you’re gonna claim you didn’t chip in on the artist’s commission, I figure you owe me.”

“Fair enough,” Roman said, hefting the frame into his arms and following Dean’s winding route through the house and out to his rental in the garage. “But, if I get pulled over or some kid working valet gets nibby, and TMZ starts spreading around that I travel with sofa-size pornography of my co-workers, Uncle Dean-o gets to help me have that talk with Jo.”

“Deal!” He opened the hatch at the rear of the black SUV, where the painting would live until Roman shipped it to him from a couple of towns down the road, and the postman carried it home to them _after_ la famille Zayn had headed back to Montreal after a nice, uneventful visit where nobody said the word “wheelbarrow” or recalled certain promos anyone might have cut about untrustworthy Canadians. “If my options are between explaining to your munchkin or to Sami’s old man, I’d take that gamble every day.”

He stepped aside, and Roman leaned into the space to snug the frame into its place atop the folded down backseat.

"For real, though, Uce,” he said, sounding more serious than they’d been about anything all day. “The in-laws? They're going to love you; be crazy not to." Roman backed out of the car and turned to lean against the lip of the cargo hatch, beaming a gentle smile in his direction.

“He’s right, you know,” Sami spoke up from close behind him, creeping up like some kind of Canadian ninja, silent and bereft of his nunchucks. Before Dean could turn to him, he’d eaten up the space between them and pressed against his back to belt his arms around his middle and lean over his good shoulder, chin digging into him a little as Sami went on, "I mean, you _do_ make their kid pretty happy."

“Yeah?”

“Ohhh, yeah!” Sami broke off his actually pretty passable Macho Man to smack a kiss onto his cheek, loud and exuberant. He had to hand it to the kid: it felt exactly as extravagant at home as they’ve envisioned it being when they finally get to break it out on camera.

"For what it’s worth,” Roman said, the warmth in his voice and his soft expression folding around the pair of them at once, “you look pretty happy in the artwork. Sure you don’t want me to leave it here after all? Be glad to help you hang it back up in the entryway."

Roman grinned at Sami’s flustered horror, and even as he joined in shooting down that bright idea - presenting a unified front with his permanent tag partner - Dean couldn’t help but return it, wide and wondering and fucking satisfied.


End file.
